The invention relates to a method for estimating a channel impulse response of a mobile radio channel in a downlink mobile radio channel in a code division multiple access system that has a common synchronization channel provided for synchronization of each mobile radio receiver. Via the common synchronization channel, sequences are continuously transmitted to a plurality of mobile radio receivers. The sequences are known to each of the mobile radio receivers, and the sequences transmitted have pilot symbols for identifying the common synchronization channel. The pilot symbols are transmitted at points that are known to the mobile radio receivers within a time slot.
In order to achieve good transmission quality in mobile radio systems, it is particularly important to know the channel impulse response of a mobile radio channel. This is the only way in which it is possible to adequately remove distortion in a receiver from a signal that is transmitted via the mobile radio channel, for subsequent evaluation. The more accurately the channel impulse response of the mobile radio channel is known in the receiver in this case, the better the removal of distortion and the evaluation processes can be carried out for a received signal.
Normally, the channel impulse response of a mobile radio channel in code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile radio systems is estimated by estimating the delay time and subsequently estimating the complex amplitude or amplitude and phase of a signal which is transmitted via that mobile radio channel. Since mobile radio channels vary with time, both the delay time and the complex amplitude, or amplitude and phase, must be estimated continually by a receiver. This is normally done in the receiver either by iterative tracking of the signal, or by averaging the signal.
In the third-generation UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) CDMA mobile radio system, pilot symbols are used for this purpose, which are transmitted at defined points, known to the receiver, within a slot or time slot, for example at the start, which is available to a mobile radio subscriber for receiving signals. The pilot symbols are in this case transmitted via a synchronization channel, which is a downlink channel.
However, the channel impulse response is not estimated until the process of acquiring the synchronization channel in the mobile radio receiver has been completed. In addition, the two-step process of estimating the channel impulse responsexe2x80x94estimation of the delay, and only then estimation of the weighting factorsxe2x80x94is not optimal, since the mobile radio channel varies with time and, particularly in the case of a mobile radio receiver operating at high speed, changes its characteristics continuously, thus resulting in inaccurate estimation results.
Section 6.3.3.2, on pages 171 to 173, of the book titled xe2x80x9cWideband CDMA for Third Generation Mobile Communicationsxe2x80x9d by T. Ojanperxc3xa4 et al., Artech House Publishers, Boston, 1998, describes the use of a common synchronization channel for synchronization of a large number of mobile radio receivers to a base station. The channel estimation process is carried out using pilot symbols, which are transmitted in a dedicated channel, or in a common control channel BCCH.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,524 describes a method for channel estimation, in which pilot symbols are used both for channel estimation and for time synchronization. The pilot symbols are transmitted from the mobile station to a base station, via a dedicated channel during uplink operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,876 describes a method for channel estimation, in which pilot symbols are used both for time synchronization and for channel estimation in a communications system.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for estimating channel impulse responses of a mobile radio channel which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods of this general type.
The invention relates to a method for estimating the downlink channel impulse responses of a mobile radio channel, referred to as mobile radio channel impulse responses in the following text, in a CDMA system which has a common synchronization channel provided for synchronization of each mobile radio receiver. Via the common synchronization channel, sequences are continuously transmitted to a large number of mobile radio receivers, which are known a priori to each of the large number of mobile radio receivers, with the transmitted sequences having pilot symbols for identifying the synchronization channel. The pilot symbols are transmitted at points that are known to the receivers within a time slot. According to the invention, when searching for and identifying the synchronization channel, the pilot symbols, which are known to the mobile radio receivers, and, possibly, further symbols and sequences which are known in the receiver are evaluated in order to estimate the delay times and the complex amplitudes, that is to say amplitudes and phases, of the mobile radio channel impulse responses.
The combined estimation of the mobile channel impulse response advantageously considerably improves the results of the estimation process, compared to a multistage sequential estimation method.
The pilot symbols and, possibly, further symbols and sequences which are known in the receiver, for example as a result of a prior decision, are preferably evaluated while searching for and identifying the synchronization channel during slot synchronization. In particular, further sequences, which are transmitted via a further synchronization channel, are additionally used for estimating the delay time and the weighting factors of the transfer function of the mobile radio channel.
In one preferred embodiment of the method, the mobile radio channel impulse response is in each case estimated on receiving a pilot symbol or a pilot symbol sequence at the start of a time slot. This embodiment is advantageously used at low mobile radio receiver speeds, up to about 100 km/h. Additionally, the pilot symbol or sequence of pilot symbols can be received at the end or any point in the time slot.
At higher mobile radio receiver speeds, the mobile radio channel impulse responses change so quickly that it is not sufficient to estimate them once per slot or time slot. The mobile radio channel impulse response is therefore estimated a number of times within a current time slot, preferably by linear interpolation or prediction, for example based on the estimates of the mobile radio channel impulse responses which have each been obtained once per slot or time slot on the basis of pilot symbols. The embodiment is particularly suitable for accurate estimation of the mobile radio channel impulse responses for data rates up to 64 kbps and a spread factor of 32 or more. Furthermore the data and monitoring information, which is transmitted between the pilot symbol in the previous time slot and the pilot symbol in the current time slot, can be buffer-stored.
If the data rate rises at higher speeds, then the mobile radio channel impulse responses are preferably estimated by prediction, based on the mobile radio channel impulse responses which were obtained in the two slots or time slots preceding the current slot or time slot. This embodiment is computation-intensive.
A programmable or adaptively controllable threshold value criterion is preferably used for deciding on the use of one of the preceding methods.
Furthermore, the number of sample values for estimating the mobile radio channel impulse responses is programmed as a function of the estimation accuracy to be achieved. This is because, if a received signal has a high spread factor, there is no need to take account of all the sample values of the signal for estimating the mobile radio channel impulse responses, so that the computation complexity for carrying out the method is reduced.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, there is the step of evaluating the pilot symbols while searching for and identifying the common synchronization channel during slot synchronization.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, there is the step of using further symbols, which are known in the mobile radio receiver for the prediction or the interpolation.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, there is the step of estimating the mobile radio channel impulse responses by linear prediction or nonlinear prediction from the pilot symbols in two time slots preceding a current time slot.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, there is the step of using a programmable threshold value criterion or an adaptively controllable threshold value criterion for a decision.
In accordance with a further added mode of the invention, there is the step of using a primary synchronization channel in a universal mobile telecommunications system mobile radio standard as the common synchronization channel for the slot synchronization.
In accordance with another additional mode of the the invention, there is the step of using a secondary synchronization channel in a universal mobile telecommunications system mobile radio standard as the further synchronization channel.
In accordance with a concomitant mode of the invention, there is the step of using the further sequences for estimating complex phases of the mobile radio channel impulse responses.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for estimating channel impulse responses of a mobile radio channel, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.